A Killers Confessions
by Gravflab
Summary: I looked lovingly at my murderer with tears in my eyes and whispered “Thank you” no magic in this and please do not send any hate mail, I do not own anything except my imagination


A killers Confessions.

**A/N**: Yes well erm, not much to say it a love story? I hope you like it I might be making a sequel so enjoy ^.^ oh and btw I listened to Join me in death by HIM when I wrote it.

* * *

You know, I never thought I'd die like this, I felt thick blood drip down my chest further down my stomach and down my legs. My vision had started to get blurry and I felt my knees buck under my weight, my skin had paled so it was almost as white as a ghost. I smiled a little, happiness washed over me. I looked lovingly at my murderer with tears in my eyes and whispered "Thank you"

I don't remember my life well, but my earliest memory is with a lot of water, people that looked at me through glass and something inside my body holding me back. I remember the panic I felt inside, I felt like screaming and clawing my nails through the glass. Even if I tried I couldn't even hold my eyes open more than a few seconds before they closed again. I woke up like that many times, before I gave up and I didn't wake anymore.

I remember voices, they talked to me through the glass, they called me many things but one voice I remember clearly, she always called me sweetheart or her beautiful little child. Her voice were always soft and it always made my heart beat just a little faster.

I do not remember what I did to deserve this but one day when I still was inside my little "safe" water world. One day a light where shining into my eyes, it bothered me a lot and when I opened my eyes a shot of pain ran through my body,it felt like some one hammered a million needles into my body, the water became boiling and I could feel some of my skin pealing off. For the first time I screamed, my hands shot up to my head and tried to squash my pain away. My body twitched violently and I felt my brain starting to shut down, my panic were back and I scratched my nail against the glass.

My brain shot down and I was left dying in my boiling tube of water. I don't know how long I was in the tube or why I was in there, but one day someone came into the room my tube where in, and they let me out for some reason.

But I'll tell you the story of how I died, how I fell in love with the one who shot me.

I've killed a lot of people, felt their warm blood on my hands, seen their shocked and scared faces as I shot them, never seen it as a crime. Never thought of it as more than a way to make money, I didn't think of the peoples families or the grief or pain I caused them, to be honest I didn't really care. If I was hired to kill I did, even if it were people with families, the only thing I wouldn't kill were children. Children are innocent until proven wrong it just feels wrong to kill them, I have though before I could a fort not to.

I remember puking after each kill, the images haunted me for months before it became a routine. I never really got used to the fact that I got money for doing other peoples dirty work. But as I got better the money did too, I got to kill more important persons like mayors, senators, celebrities and I even killed a minister once.

But enough of my bragging, I met my one and only love on a job, I got hired to kill him and I probably would have if my feelings didn't get involved, it started small I would follow him get to know his habits and routines. The people he talked to where he lived, if he had any security system or if he lived with someone. His sexual preference were also a huge deal, he turned out to be gay and which would turn out to be one of my benefits, he preferred tall blonds, with blue eyes and tattoos. I only had to wear contacts and get a tattoo so it was easy enough.

The only problem was getting him to at some point trust me so I could get close enough to kill him, turned out to be a **BIG** mistake. I learned his habits quickly, he usually hung out at a café on main street, and I went in there everyday until he one day noticed me. I grinned mentally as I saw his hungry look when he looked at me, he almost ran towards me and started to flirt shamelessly like he didn't even care that everyone knew he was flirting.

We went out a couple of times before he asked me to be his regular boyfriend, I said yes with a not so fake enthusiasm, by then I'd already started to fall for him, I got other jobs in the main time while we "dated" I had a lot of secrets for him but he didn't seem to mind.

One time my cover almost slipped, I'd come home to his apartment blood stains on my hands and face some on my pants too, I didn't think he would be home but he was, he seemed sad and the face he threw at me was pure agony. He ran into my arms crying that his mother just died and that he felt horrible. I panicked, my still bloody hands hugged him back, I quickly let go of him saying I needed to take a shower and he nodded weakly.

As I showered my instinct told me that I had to get out of there I had to do my job now and not wait until later, I was getting to attached to him. As I finished I sighed covered and dried myself with a towel before I went out into the living room, he sat there head in his hands shaking a little, I sat down beside him hugging him tight. We had sex for the first time that night and it was great, my mind screamed in agony as I found out I was in love with him, I lay staring at him the whole night while he slept.

The next morning I woke up when I herd a soft click near my head, my eyes shot open and I saw him standing above me. A gun pointed to my face, his hands were shaking and tears rolled down his cheeks, I looked into his bright green eyes staring at them for what seemed like eternity. "y-you.." he whispered, I started to sit up and the gun followed my every move "y-you" he whispered again.

I looked at him, my eyes full of love and sadness, he had found out, I felt no remorse nor guilt of what I've done, I had fallen in love with a victim a victim of hatred that I had been hired to kill. Something I would never be able to now when I had fallen in love, I didn't speak didn't try to explain "you, you are going to ki-kill me" he whispered sadness and agony in his voice.

I nodded and I took a step closer to him, he stepped back, but before he could go too far away I hugged him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as I felt tears run down my shoulder, I herd him whisper "I'm sorry" before he pulled the trigger.

I felt nothing, no burning pain, no nothing I didn't feel a thing. I felt thick blood drip down my chest further down my stomach and down my legs. My vision had started to get blurry and I felt my knees buck under my weight, my skin had paled so it was almost as white as a ghost. I smiled a little, happiness washed over me. I looked lovingly at my murderer with tears in my eyes and

whispered "Thank you", I looked up into his eyes they were full of tears and he sat down beside me, holding my hand crying his apologies out to me and saying he loved me more than anything in this world, I smiled brushing a few tears away from his eyes and cheeks before the room seemed to darken, I whispered that I would always love him and I forgave him, thanked him for everything he'd done.

My eyelids were heavy and I felt sleepy, my body were tired and I had to push it to it's limits with every breath every word I made. He cried long after I was dead, the last thing I herd were another gunshot and some weight that came down on my chest. I somehow new I would see him again, maybe in hell or in another life but it didn't matter we were joined in death and that was all that mattered to me.

* * *

**The End **

**Might come a sequel so look out for it.  
**


End file.
